A small world
by fuckyouassholesHAHAHAHA
Summary: Bella meets Alice in the airport and finds out they'll both go to California and becomes immediate friends. Bella and Edward soon meet each other and attraction between them immediately spark. AH, my first fanfiction. Same pairings. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first ever fanf fic so I hope you don't get too mean on me. I really gave a lot of effort on this story so I hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**_

* * *

I fnally graduated! Goodbye high school drama, hello college life! I've been dreaming of this day for ages! I still can't belive that I'll be going to Darthmouth Univerity after my summer break.

Another reason I'm so excited to live Forks is that I'll finally never see the face of that son-of a bith Mike. After learning of his afairs whith Jessica Stanley while we were dating, I pledged to myself that I'll never entertain any boys for the rest of the school year. I can't risk to let my guard down again after that disgusting incident. Thank goodness I didn't give in to his sexual request before. He non-stop bugs me about it, I sometimes even think that it's all what he wants from our relationship. But anyways, past is past and that past is something I would never go back to.

"I'll miss you so much Bella!" Angela said, tears threatening to fall down from her eyes

"I'll miss you too Angela" I said ang gave her a tight hug. Angela was the only true friend I had here in Forks. I used to be friends with Jessica, until then that I learned of her affairs with Mike.

"Bella?" talking of the devil. "Jessica" I said, a bit surprised that she was talking to me again after a long time

"I just want to say sorry again, Bella, to what I've done. I want to fix 'us' first before I never see you again" Jessica said, hoping for a 'yes'

"I forgive you Jess, it's just too bad for Mike" After the incident, I never talked to Mike and neither did Jess. I guess she felt guilty from lying to me.  
After that, Mike never became the same. He often gets into trouble and jumps from girl to girl. Mike eventually got expelled from beating up a fellow school mate.

"Well then, I have to go. My dad's waiting for me outside." I said and gave Angela and Jessn a final hug.

"Don't forget to e-mail me Isabella Swan!" Angela shouted when I ran outside the two doors "Sure, sure" I said from behind my back and gave her a final wave.

My dad was waiting beside his cruiser with a bouquet of flowers. "Hey sweetie, Congratulations" Charlie said and pulled me into a bear hug. "Thanks Dad, so where we headed?" I asked, hoping that we'll just stay home. "I knew you'd want to go straight home, so I asked Mrs. Clearwater to cook for us"  
"That sounds good" I said and entered the cruiser.

"Uhhh, about your trip to California, Bells" Charlie started, feeling a little hesitant "What about it dad?" I was wondering what would be bothering him again about my vacation to California, for we've talked about it already before.

"I know you'll be staying with your mother, but I just wanna remind you that Los Angeles is a big place, and contains many different kinds of people" Charlie said with a slight concern in his voice. "I'll be alright dad, I can take care of myself" I said with confidence

"Alright, but just incase, I put the pepperspray in your bag" I hate it when he does that. Putting the 'pepperspray' to my bag whenever I'm leaving the house.  
Its not like I can't take care of myself, especially with a town as small as Forks.

My dad was already parking the cruiser in front of the house. As I entered the door, I could already smell the delicious scent of chicken soup and turkey. We shared my "dinner celebration" with the Clearwaters and they all gave me a chorus of 'congratulations'

After my dinner with Charlie and the Clearwaters and showing them to the door, I gave my 'goodbyes' and 'thanks yous' and went straight up to my room.  
My luggage and other things was already ready for my flight tommorow. I had to wake up at 4:00 a.m. because I had a 6:00 a.m. flight. I didn't know why I chose the morning flight, especially for the fact that I wasn't a moring person. Maybe it was because of my eagerness to arrive in California and finally see my mother again.

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

I woke up immediately at the sound of my alarm clock and quickly turned it off. I wasn't in the mood to throwing it on the wall, just like what I usually do.  
i yawned and stretched my arms above my head. I took the clothes I already prepared last night and went into my bathroom. I decided to wear white shorts and a red plain shirt with red flipflops since it was 'for the first time' warm in Forks and the sun shining above. I better get ready anyways when I arrive in California, it'll surely be hotter and sunnier there.

I took all my bags and went down to see Charlie. I almost fell face first when I lost my footing going down the stairs, but thankfully I got hold on one f the hnadles and stopped my fall.

Charlie was watching the t.v., I guess taking the opportunity while waiting for me to get ready. "Ready yet Bells?" Charlie said without looking at me, too absorbed with the sports channel he's watching. "Not yet, I'm looking for my i-pod" where is it? where is it? I can't possibly live without my music!

Oh yeah! I left it in the laundry room yesterday. I rushed into the laundry room to get my i-pod. I quickly went back into the living room after retrieving one of my precious posessions.

"Okay, ready" I said, panting a little from my little run. Charlie nodded, shutting the television off.

We drove to the airport for an hour. Arriving just in time to give me enough time to get some magazines and breakfast. I came back to Charlie, put away the magazines for future reading and started on my breakfast.

I guess I had too much coke to drink since I really needed to go to the bathroom. As I was hurrying my way to the bathroom, I bumped into something/ or someone and made both of us fall into the ground.

I quickly stood up, quickly apologized without looking at the girl (I guessed since the person was wearing pink flats), and quickly went to the ladies bathroom.

I was finally finished with my business, and as I exited the cubicle, a short, petite girl with short cropped hair and pale skin stood in front of me.

The weird girl was smiling hugely at me with a reason I don't know at all.


	2. Chapter 2

The weird girl was smiling at me with a reason I don't know at all _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I forgive you" the werid girl said, a huge smile still plastered in her face "Uhhh, what?" I was really confused, this girl must be crazy "I forgive you for bumping into me and pulling me into the ground" As she said that, realization immediately struck me "Oh! You must be the one I bumped into. I'm really sorry, I was just in a hurry. I wasn't looking to where I was going" I said, but still confused to why she followed me just to tell me she forgave me. Most people would just let it go and go on to what they were doing earlier.

"It's alright! I'm Alice by the way" she said, suddenly perky and bubbly. "Oh, nice to meet you Alice. I'm Bella" I said as I extended my right hand to her.  
But instead of taking my hand, Alice pulled me into a hug. This really startled me but it just mad me like her even more. She was really different, but in a good way. I don't know why but I sudden;y feel comfortable around her.

When Alice finally let go of the friendly hug, the speaker sounded and said that flight number 85 to California will be leaving in 5 minutes.  
That was my flight. "That's my flight" We both said in a chorus. We were both surprised but Alice just gave a much bigger smile. I smile as well with her.

"What a lucky day! I meet a new friend and we just happen to go to the the same place! Yipee!" Alice said, while jumping up and down.  
"Okay, Okay. We better go now, our flight's about to live" I said as I tried to calm her.

"Okay" Alice agreed.

We both parted ways for a moment as we both looked for our own families. "You've been long" My Dad said who already took care of our trash and left-overs.  
"Uhmmm, I just bumped into someone while going to the comfort room" I said, feeling a little ashamed that I torment other people with just walking around.  
Charlie just smiled and gave me a funny look. I just ignored it and just got ready to board my flight. I wonder why Alice is going to California?. Maybe just for a vacation, or maybe she's going to Dartmouth too. Not possible, the world would be too small if that happens. I thought.

"Don't forget my reminders, Bells. Okay?" My dad said in his fatherly tone, which he rarely used as he helped me carry my bags. "Okay dad, for the tenth time"  
I said and kissed him in the cheeks goodbye. "Take care Bells, I'll miss you" here comes Father-Charlie. "Thanks Dad, I'll miss you too"

My mom was the one who insisted on buying my tickets, she bought me the first class ones. Ever since she married Phil, the famous baseball player, she lived a totally different life.

As I passed the coach section, I tried to look for Alice for she had the same flight. I couldn't see her and thought that I'll just look for her her later. When I entered first class, I was amazed! Maybe because it was my first time there.

I quickly took my sit and put my hand carried bag which contained my phone, laptop and i-pod in my lap. I was still looking around the interior of the place when I heard someone talk "Your first time?" the familiar voice quickly took my attention. "Alice!"

"I still can't believe you're in the same flight as me!" her bubbly side was back again. "Same here" I simply said "So, why are you going to California?" Alice asked "Vacation and University" I simply said again

"oh" was all she said "How about you? Why are you coming to California?"

"Same" and then there her huge smile went back again. I can't belive this! Is it possible that we'll go to the same university? Well, California is a big place,  
Darthmouth isn't the only univerity there.

"Me and my brother will be staying with our parents for the summer then we'll go to Dartmouth"

My jaw literally dropped. THE WORLD REALLY IS SMALL! I can't believe it!

"IM GOING TO DARTMOUTH TOO!" I literally shouted by surprise and all heads turned to look at me. I immediately went red.

"OH MY GOD!" she almost shouted, I shushed her down "This is so great" she whisper shouted as we both ducked our heads down

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

"I'M GOING TO DARTMOUTH TOO!" someone with a beautiful voice shouted from behind me, I turned to look at her but her head was ducked down and I couldn't see her face, just the silky, long brown hair that flowed from her back. Thats when I noticed that the girl was sitting beside Alice.  
They were both giggling and looks like really close friends. Alice never said anything about brnging friends along the trip. As I was watching them, Alice saw me and flashed me a huge smile, then turned back to her friend. I better ask Alice later. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much to all who allerted and reviewed this story...(even though there were only 2) I'm just happy that someone likes it. I actually already done the chapters 1-4, I wanted to see how people would react before I post it. It would be also great if you inform me if theres any mistakes so that I can improve it more. **

**Thanks so much! Please review after! Enjoy! **

* * *

_I better ask Alice later_

* * *

**BPOV**

Me and Alice were immediate friends. We talked non-stop about ourselves and shared some facts about each other. I learned that Alice wants to be a fashion designer someday and I told her that I wanna be a writer. I even shared to her my past relationship with Mike. I felt like I trust her already even though I just met her. I feel comfortable around her, that's what made me talk more cause I don't really open myself that often.

"Thats my brother over there" she pointed out in front to a guy with untidy, bronze hair. I couldn't see his face since he was facing his back to me.

"I'm sure you'll be great friends too!" Alice said with that huge smile in front of her face again. I just swallowed for I sense something bad happening in Alice's mind.

"Alice. What are you thinking?" I said wile glaring at her.

"How do you say I'm planning anything?" she said pouting.

"I said 'thinking', not 'planning'" I said as she slipped.

"Oh, well I'm not doing either" I just let it go and changed the subject.

Before I knew it, the pilot was announcing that we'll be landing soon. I didn't even notice the 4 hours. Time just really pass by when you're having fun.  
I was totally having fun chatting with Alice. Through the 4 hours, I found out more about her and proved to myself that the world really is small.

Alice was staying on the same city as me, Los Angeles. So we can get together easier. She was now my new best friend, actually my first best friend.  
I found out that her father is a doctor and her mom is an Interior Designer. "Wow" was all I could say.

Me and Alice exited the the plane together. After exchanging numbers, I left her for awhile when I saw my mom.

**APOV**

We were finally in California! I didn't even notice the 4 hour flight. Bella was so nice! And she was beautiful too, perfect for Edward! They'll soon see each other.

I gave Bella my number and she gave her's to me too. I'll soon have my plan work! We both went out of the plane side by side. I told her to contact me or I'll contact her so that we can get together again. This is so exciting! The first time I saw Bella, I knew we would be great friends, and she'll be perfect for Edward! Fate is so nice to me today!

Ever since 'The Tanya Incident' Edward never went out into a date. He didn't love her, it's just that he felt like a fool to ever even go out with someone like Tanya. And letting Tanya make a fool out of him. Poor Edward, I'm sure he'll finally find happiness with Bella.

When we were finally out of the plane, Bella immediately saw her mom "I'll go to my mom now. I'll see you soon Alice" she said and I gave her a tight hug.  
Wow, her mom's clothes, bags, and shoes were amazing! All obviously expensive.

I soon saw Edward, and he had this strange look on his face, annoyed I think. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"All the stewardess kept looking at me. The one who served me even flirted" He said and gave me a piece of paper

"Throw that away, will you?" The paper was a cell number with a name on top of it saying 'Susy'. I chuckled and quickly throwed it away

"Aren't you used to girls admiring your gorgousness yet? Or is it bacesue your gay?" Edward snapped immediately.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not gay!" he whisper yelled.

"I just hate girls who throw themselves at me" he explained

"Okay,okay. I was just plying with you" I said and stopped with the joking. He's sensitive with issues talking about his 'straightness.  
I know he's not gay, I just like messing up with him.

I eventually saw mom and dad, and Edward went to take our bags, with James, our bultter to help. Our dad earns a lot from being a doctor here in Los Angeles, as well as our mom whose an Interior Designer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

When we finally arrived to our parents house, I couldn't stop myself from admiring our new home. Dad just bought it and the price was overwhelming. Well it was reasonable since the house was near the beach as well as all the malls and restaurants. The other houses beside ours was amazing too, obviously rich people.

I took my own luggage and let James to take out Alice's. I quickly looked for the room my mom indicated. As soon as I entered my room, amazement striked me again.  
I knew my mom designed it. She always knew my taste, my mother knows me well. I quickly unpacked and settled down. I decided to lay down for a while and listen to music. An FM Static song was near to end when I drifted to sleep.

It was already 1:00 in the afternoon when I woke up from my nap. I decided to go down to get a snack, I was starving. I went down and immediately smelled the mouth-watering food my mom was preparing. I walked in silently in the kitchen, hoping to surprise her.

"Don't even think about it Edward" oh man! I got caught!

"Hmmm, smells good" I said as I tried to pinch a small piece of the chicken, until the wodden spoon wacked my hand away

"Awww" I said in pain, she wacked me hard

"Sorry, but that's for our guests later" mom said

"But I'm hungry" I said, trying to pout and look cute

"Theres food in the fridge" awww, didn't work

"Whose these guests anyway?" I asked, trying to sound interested

"Our next door neighbors, the Dwyers. They just recently bought the house in front of us." My mom said, sounding really excited

"Oh, well I'll just be at the beach" I suddenly decided to go to the beach and just get food to a near cafe there. I'm sure ther'll be a cafe or some kind of bar.

I quickly went up to my room again and changed to my board shorts, and took my surfing board out of the closet. I haven't surfed for awhile but I'm sure it'll be fun.

"Be back before 6:00 Edward" mom said from the kitchen when I was about to exit the doors

"Fine" I knew I woudn't need the car since the beach was just outside our house. Another thing I was happy about, I could go surfing whenever I want.

As I was walking my way to the beach, a group of slutty looking girls walked my way and looked at me in a digusting way.

"Hey" a girl with a nasally voice said

"Uhhh, hey" I couldn't move anymore since the girl's 2 other friends blocked my way.

"I'm Lauren" the slut introduced herself and stuck out her hand.

"Uhmm, hi Lauren. It's nice to meet you but I have to go now" I said without grabbing her hand. I knew any guy would drool over this girl but she just had no effect on me like that.

"Oh well, can I atleast know your name?" I knew she knew I wasn't really interested but I guess she just doesn't know how to give up.

"Edward" I said and hurried my way to the waves which was only an inch from my reach. I didn't bother look behind me anymore.

As soon as I hit the waters, I immediately relaxed. A big wave was about to come and ready'd myslef. I knew that every girl's eyes were on me as I was surfing.  
This made me feel good actually, knowing how girl's see me.

When I was done with my surfing, I heard my stomach growl. I guess I forgot to get a snack. I looked around and saw a small bar nearby.

I took off and went my way to the small bar. When I finally reached it, I ordered for a sandwhich and a soda. I looked around for an empty sit but all were occupied. I searched more and there I saw the perfect sit.

A perfect girl was sitting alone, reading a book and had a soda in her hands. The girl was unbelieavbly beautiful with her brown long hair, pale skin,  
and perfect body. I couldn't stop myslef looking at those perfect legs. My eyes kept going up and immediately stopped myslef. I decided to sit beside the perfect girl since I haven't got any other choice. And I really wanted to.

I made my way and when I finally reached her, I was immediately lost with the most beautiful chocolate eyes. I coudn't speek but I succesfully asked her if I can sit. She just nodded and fixed her sitting position. I think I noticed her blush but wasn't really sure since she immediately hid her face under her silky hair. I couldn't stop staring at her but when I noticed this made her uncomfortable, I quickly looked away.

"Hi, I'm Edward" I introduced myself, sticking my hand out. "Bella" her voice was even better, and took my hand. I didn't wanna let go but that might just scare her away, and I didn't want her to live yet.

"So, what are you reading?" I was suddenly interested on everything about her.

"Romeo and Juliet" I love that book. She's into classics too. "Good book" I commented

"You read classics?" she asked curiously

"Ofcourse. I enjoy classical music too" I said, wanting her to know more about me.

"Wow, you're the first ever guy who I knew liked the classics, or even reading. And I enjoy classical music too" knowing that we had something in common made me smile

I noticed her smile too. I was watching her watch the ocean when her phone rang.

'Hello, mom?" she said and the other line started talking.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5" oh man, she already had to go.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Edward" Bella said as she stood up. And then there I noticed how perfect her body really was.

"Same here. I hope we see each other more often" Wait! What? What did I just say?! I'm such an idiot! It was too late to take back the words anymore.

Bella blushed and tried to hide it. I think I even saw a smile under that long hair. Was she smiling on what I said? I hope so.

I watched Bella as she slowly walked away


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for not updating...I got a little blocked...I need ideas for this story, so whoever is kind enough to help, please do. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. Pls Review! And give me Ideas! =D

* * *

_I watched Bella as she slowly walked away_

***

I soon saw my mom and said goodbye to Alice. Mom hasn't really changed that much, still the same with her slightly wrinkled eyes with that sweet motherly smile.

"Hey Mom. I missed you so much" I hugged her tight and long

"I missed you too pumpkin" my mom said and pulled out something from her purse

"This is for you sweetheart, mine and Phil's welcome gift for you" Renee said and showed me a small box

"Thanks mom but you and Phil really shouldn't have" I said as I hesitated on taking the small box

"It's no big deal Bella, Phil's the one who insisted" Renee urged and I took it since I knew I couldn't convince my mom anyways.

"Thanks" I took the box and pulled the ribbon gently. I almost died when I found out what was inside.

"This is too much mom. I won't take it" I argued and pushed the box back to her.

"Oh c'mom Bella. It would make your mother and Phil really happy if you take it. It would be really embarrassing if we take the car back"

"But a car is too much. Not to mention you bought me an expensive kind" I argued

"It's no big deal Bells" Renee said back and I realized that money isn't an issue to her anymore since Phil got really successful through baseball. I just recently learned that he got signed by a really popular baseball team.

"Okay, okay. Just stop with the face" I said when I noticed her trying googly eyes on me. She can be really childish at times. I just sighed and entered the car.

"I've actually got few more surprises for you Bells" My mom said and my head started to hurt. Why would she even do this when she already knew I hated surprises

"But mom, you know I-" I was cut off when Renee said that she already knew that. "Then why are you still doing it? Don't you love me anymore" I said and tried the googly eyes on her too while sticking my under lip out.

"That won't work on me Bells, and anyways, you'll love your other surprises" I knew I couldn't stop her anymore so I just gave in and layed my head back on the seat I was so worked up with my thoughts about what more surprises Renee put up be when I drifted to sleep.

"Bells, wake up. We're here" the voice of my mom wakened me as she gently shook my shoulder

I opened my eyes and jumped when a pair of brown eyes welcomed me.

"Hey Bellsie! It's so nice to see you again!" my big brother Emmett welcomed me with a big smile in his face

"Emmeth! I missed you so much!" I didn't expect him actually. I thought he was in New York attending university and some seminars.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in New York?" I asked him immediately, but my excitement seeing him again haven't fade a bit. It's been 2 years since I last saw him.

"Came here for vacation. And guess what!? I'm transferring to Dartmouth!" I couldn't believe it! This is so great!

"Hey Bells? Are you alright?" I didn't notice that I was practically staring at space with my mouth opened in an 'o' because of unbelievable shock. I can't imagine how things can be much better. First, Alice. Second, Emmeth. I wonder what other surprises awaits me?

"Oh sorry, I'm just so happy. Everythings turning out so well" I said as I hugged my brother-bear tight and long

"It's great to hear that's every thing's turning out so well for you" Emmett said and kissed my forehead. I can't wait to start my summer!

Me and Emmett talked about random things that's been happening with our lives with the years we haven't seen each other. School, family, friends, relationships.  
Emmett helped me carry my things to my room. As soon as I entered the room, another 'o' formed on my lips. It was beautiful, amazing....I couldn't think of any other word This was totally much sweeter than my room back in Forks, even though I miss every inch of it. The room was already complete with my queen-sized bed on the side, a window beside it that framed the ocean near our house, another window at the side that showed the side of the house next to us, a table and some seats in the middle of the room, a huge mirror with the cupboards on the other side, my own bathroom, and a walk-in closet. I actually got doubts on the walk-in closet since I haven't got that many clothes to put in it.

I settled in and layed on the huge bed because of all the carrying and walking around, I get tired easily. I watched the ocean from my window and decided to go for a swim.  
I haven't gone to the beach for a long time already and I thought that some sun would be good for me. I took my bikini from my bag and a cute sun dress.  
I changed into the simple white bikini that tied from my back and my neck and slipped on the sun dress and white flip-flops. I took out my tote bag and put in it my towel, my copy of Romeo and Juliet, my wallet, and my phone.

I quickly went down and told mom that I'll be heading to the beach. She nodded and said that I take care.

I walked my way to the beach since it was just in front of our house. On my way, I saw a gorgeous guy speaking to a bunch of girls but looked kinda disgusted or afraid in a way I wanted so badly to snatch him away from those sluts but I wouldn't want to pick out a fight on such a beautiful day. Oh well, the water is waiting.

I took my sun dress off and couldn't stop to blush as I noticed a group of guys walk by and stare at me like I was some kind of show. I glared at them and they quickly looked away.  
Good thing they were no perverts or jerks that wouldn't stop even if I shout.

I went to the water and felt my muscles relax as my skin made contact with the water. I looked at the direction of the beautiful boy again and saw him making his way to the water with a surf board under his arms. I couldn't stop looking at those abs as he took off his shirt. Ugh! Stop it Bella! Remember what happened last time! The other side of my mind warned me.  
But I'm sure I wouldn't see this guy again anyways. After my vacation, I'll drive to Dartmouth with Alice and I'll start my studies. By that time, I would eventually forget about this guy

I stopped staring at him when he finished his short stretching session and aimed for the water. I told myself to not look at him. Don't look Bella! Stop! Don't!  
But that side of my mind lost when another side argued for me to go for it. I finally gave in and risked a short glimpse at the boy. My breath immediately hitched and my heart stopped I regretted looking at his direction and just went out of the water. Whats happening to me? This is so weird. I think I need a snack and a drink, maybe that will calm me down.

I took my bag and slipped the sun dress up and went my way to the bar nearby. The place was slightly crowded but there were still some sits available.

I only ordered a soday since I'm not that hungry. I took out my beloved copy of Romeo and Juliet and started on the part with the Balcony scene. I was so drawn to what I was reading until someone intruded it.

"Excuse me. But is it okay if I sit with you?" Oh my gosh! The gorgeous man! He's even hotter up close. Slap! Stop it! I couldn't get words out of my mouth so I just nodded. It wouldn't hurt if he sits with me, right? I dared a glimpse of him, and soon was trapped. Why can't I tore my eyes off of those hardcore abs? Ugh! Why am I such a loser with guys like him? I soon started blushing and I knew I couldn't make him see, and realize that he has that kind of effect on me. I quickly let my hair slide down my face so he wouldn't see.

"Hi, I'm Edward" he said and offered his hand for me to shake

"Bella" I simply said. And took his hand. I wanted him to never let go, but that would just sound weird. He then eventually let go.

"So, what are you reading?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Romeo and Juliet" I said. I bet he doesn't even know what that is.

"Good Book" he reads classics!? Wow...

"You read classics?" I asked curiously. I just want to know more about him.

"Of course. I enjoy classical music too" Wow..We enjoy the same things

"Wow, you're the first ever guy who I knew liked the classics, or even reading. And I enjoy classical music too" he just smiled, which caught my breath. I couldn't help but smile too.

I turned to look at the ocean, to stop myself from looking at Edward. Who knows what I could do next when I continue on staring at those capturing topaz eyes. I would just get lost and never get back...

Beep..Beep..Beep. Oh! my phone. It my mom calling

"Hello, mom?"

"Bella, the Cullens will come in an hour. Come home now and get ready" Oh no. I have to go now. How I wish I could stay with Edward a little longer.

"Okay, I'll be there in 5" time for goodbyes now.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Edward" I said and stood up, putting my bag under my shoulders. Edward stood up too. Oh man! Why must he be so gorgeous. He's just making all this so hated for me

"Same here. I hope we see each other more often" Did he just say he wants to see me again? And often? My heart was jumping with happiness and couldn't form coherent words As usual, I'm blushing again. All I could do was just smile with happiness....Oh forget about it Bella! He's obviously just being nice! Don't let it fool you! that side of my brain was probably right...

I slowly walked away. Only in my dreams that I could see Edward and me. Finally happy again.


End file.
